Vengeance
by Reverr
Summary: This was it. This was her chance. And she wouldn't waste it. Because the hurt and pain she went through, all the tears and heartbreak, left her wanting revenge.
1. Chapter 1

She secured the mask on her head. Nervousness filled her entire well toned body. This was it. This was her chance. And she wouldn't waste it. Because the hurt and pain she went through, all the tears and heartbreak, she wanted revenge. She wanted him to feel the hurt, the suffering she went through. She wouldn't fall for his devious mind, his good looks, and his charming voice. She wouldn't fall again. At least she hoped.

She took a deep breath. She applied the finishing touches to her lipstick. It was time. Time to break some hearts. Actually. Only one heart. A heart that belonged to Ian Kabra.

He smiled. He knew he was handsome. His good looks could never be rivaled. He twirled his mysterious mask-wearing partner across the ballroom. The blond smiled back at him. Too bad she didn't know that his smile was fake. He didn't care for her. He would never care for her. She was just some girl. The song ended. He gave her a smile. Waved good-bye and left her. He knew her heart broke, he did that a lot; broke girls' hearts. He snorted to himself. It wasn't like it mattered.

No girl could have his heart. Because it was stolen. 5 years ago. By Amy Cahill.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: oh, geez. I forget to write AN's all the time. **

**lol, so heres my new idea for a story. I actually have a plot for this one. And don't worry, squeal for AMY CAHILL will be posted soon ****! Im just editing it! Lol, hehe, yeah I was gonna ask if you like the idea. Sorry it's short, it's kinda like a preface, or a prologue or the beginning… like maybe a teaser trailer? hehe, thank you for your time **


	3. Chapter 3

**AMY POV**

She grabbed the arm of her brother.

"Ready m'lady?" Dan said in a British accent.

"Of course," Amy giggled then sighed, "I hate family reunions."

"Well I don't see why. All we're doing is dressing up in fancy clothes and seeing the relatives who tried to kill us five years ago." Dan said in a sarcastic tone. "Not to mention this party is being thrown by _Isabel Kabra._ The woman who claims to have been rehabilitated of her inhumane ways. So technically we are walking right into territory grounds. And we also have to wear itchy masks."

Amy smiled. Her brother was over reacting as usual. "Don't worry. Alistair will be there. You know, that man who took us in after he won the hunt? Our guardian for the past five years? He's going to protect us; he has his security guards around here somewhere." Amy smiled slyly, "And your ninja skills might be there to protect us, right?" she teased.

Dan laughed. "All right all right. Let's just go in already."

They walked into the grand ballroom.

The grand ballroom was…well… grand. The ceilings were high while the endless walls were covered in paintings probably stolen from the Janus branch. Classic, yet catchy, music wafted through the room. Tables surrounded the dance area, which was heavily crowded with well-dresses Cahills from around the world. And their dates of course.

Amy felt self conscious. She felt like she was fourteen yet again. She felt inferior to the other Cahills. Because they had power and money, fame and technology, while She and Dan had only their wits and brains.

_But, _Amy thought, _I'm on the same level as them now. I have the money, I have status, and not to mention Dan and I are pretty good looking. And we're almost geniuses. The only way they can hurt me is with words._

Dan walked her over to an empty table next to the buffet line.

"I'm going to get a drink," he said, "Want some?"

"Sure, I'll have whatever they got."

"Ok," he said then vanished into the line, which was very long.

_I can't believe all of us here are Cahills, _she saw people she had never seen before. All ranging in hair tones and skin tones. There had to be more than 500 people.

She scanned the dance floor, and immediately she saw _him. _It wasn't hard. She was so attuned to him although they hadn't seen each other in four years.

He was wearing a suit. Nothing special, except for that it might hold maybe three guns and/or other weapons. But the suit did make him look hot. And his mask was simple. Black. Kind of like Zorro's mask.

She watched him twirl some blond while smiling. Then when the saw ended he simply walked away. Amy could almost see the poor girls' heart break. She sympathized for her. She knew what it felt to be heart broken.

Amy smiled slightly, she knew her revenge was near. Ian was walking her way, his eyes fixed on her. She flashed him a dazzling smile.

_I hope you're ready to be hurt._

**IAN POV**

Ian walked away from the dance floor. Then he saw her. Her red hair was curled and hung loose. Her pale skin looked soft, it made her look delicate and fragile. Her face was covered by a intricate mask that had many swirls and sequins around the edges. It matched her dress. Dark green. The dress fell to the floor, and was a halter top. It wasn't cut low, it was cut low enough, _Unlike Natalie's dress._ He grumbled. He remembered how he fought Natalie earlier. As usual she won. _But_ _I swear, if I see some low-life…_

The girl coughed, like she was uncomfortable.

Ian hadn't realized he was standing in front of her.

"Oh," Ian said and then thought of the most charming thing to say. "You look lovely, may we dance?"

"I'd rather not," the girl said.

Ian's brain froze, _What?_

"Excuse me?" Ian questioned, like she had just insulted him.

"I said I'd rather not," she said simply.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want too."

"There has to be some kind of reasoning behind that."

"Well my reasoning is that I don't like you."

"You just met me."

She looked shock. Like he just slapped her in the face. Then she did the weirdest thing; she smirked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "The great Ian Kabra wouldn't remember me."

"How do you know who I am?"

"How do you NOT know who I am," she countered, eyebrows raised.

They stared at each other in silence. Then suddenly, a young boy appeared out of the crowd. He was holding two glasses. He walked over to the girl.

"Here's your drink!" the young boy said, not noticing Ian.

"Thanks," she said taking the drink.

Ian snarled. He hated being ignored. Especially by beautiful people.

He walked away, bubbling in anger and rejection.

But under the anger, there was curiosity. He glanced back at the girl, who coincidentally was looking at him at the same time.

_Who was she?_

**Natalie Pov**

She was bored. All of her dance partners were idiots. All they did was talk about her. Which, usually, is fine, but tonight she wanted to dance with someone who was _different._ She was sixteen and hadn't had a boyfriend yet. (Not that anyone would know that.) She just wanted to experience love or something close to it. She walked over to the buffet line.

And looked around the ballroom, for someone worthy to dance with. Then she saw him. He was talking to a girl, who, unfortunately, was very very _very _pretty. Off to the side she noticed her brother. He looked shocked almost. She wondered why.

"Ian!" Natalie called.

Ian turned around, "What Natalie?" he sounded tired.

"Dance with me."

"Why?"

"I need to impress someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

**DAN POV**

"No way!" Dan said.

"Come on Dan! We'd totally be better than them! Look at how the dance?"

"Sorry, but I hated dancing when I was a kid. And I will definitely hate it now!"

"Please!" Amy begged.

Dan paused; he knew Amy wanted to make Ian jealous and angry. And Dan wanted that too. So why not do it?

"Fine." Dan agreed.

Amy grinned and dragged her brother to the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**IAN POV**

Ian was furious.

Red-head was completely challenging him.

After he and Natalie began dancing they took the spotlight. Until red-head showed up with her partner, the boy, who though young, rivaled Ian's looks. And their dance moves were very good.

Red-head caught his eye and smirked. He glared back. Then when she mouthed "Jealous" he turned bright red. A color that did NOT match his suit well.

He wasn't jealous. Not at all. He was just angry at her for dancing with some other equally good looking guy.

"Ian," Natalie hissed, "Stop stepping on my foot, you git."

"Sorry," Ian murmured, "How about we, um, trade partners?"

Natalie smiled, "Sure."

Ian broke away from Natalie and walked toward the Red-head.

"May I cut in?" Ian asked to the boy.

The boy looked at the girl. "No."

Ian glared. "Too bad," he said and stepped in between them, and pulled red-head away from her partner. Once they were far enough he snaked his arm around her waist and took her hand and began to dance.

She didn't protest. She just looked at him as though she wanted to strangle him and put him in a blender then through the remains to a crocodile.

"So," Ian said like he was unaware of the tension, "Who are you?"

"Guess." She hissed looking him straight in the eye.

"Susie?" Ian met a Susie last summer and bought her ice cream. Then he left her in a café.

"No." she said.

"Give me a hint."

"I have a brother." She said slowly as if that was all the information he needed.

"Um, Ashley?" Ian played polo with her brother a lot. And her hair was red.

"I'm a Cahill." She said, giving him another hint.

"Well that helps. Everyone in here is of Cahill blood." Ian said rolling his eyes.

Red-head just stared at him as if he was the stupidest person in the world.

"What?" Ian asked annoyed.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" she asked. Her jade-colored eyes were mixed with emotions.

Suddenly everything made sense.

Jade-eyes! Brother! Red hair! Cahill! It was Amy.

Ian stopped dancing. Amy broke away from him. Her eyes were raging.

"Amy." Ian whispered softly. He hadn't seen her in over four years. His mind raced with thoughts. Here she was, looking as gorgeous as ever, at the age of nineteen. Her she was looking really pissed off at him.

"Well, congrats. You finally got it right," she said coldly before disappearing in the crowd.

Ian was shocked. Amy wasn't acting like Amy at all. She was supposed to be sweet and stuttery (**I know its not a word)**. Not cold and mean.

Before he could follow her the lights dimmed.

"Everyone please return to your seats." Someone announced. "We have a special announcement to make!"

Ian felt numb as he walked to his table. Natalie was already their looking equally as upset.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"The girl was Amy." He whispered, just in case his mother was around.

"What?" Natalie's eyes widened, "Then was I dancing with that idiotic ninja obsessed loser?"

Ian stared at her for a while, "Yeah. You were dancing with Dan."

_DAN! I thought Dan was almost better looking than me!_ _Can this night get any worse?_

"That might explain why he was so…. Rude?" Natalie said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Ladies and gentlemen, of the Cahill blood," a familiar voice rang out through the ballroom, silencing everyone, "I would like to thank you for being here tonight. I certainly hope you are enjoying this little family reunion. But the reason I have called you here tonight is to ask some of you who participated in the hunt to participate in what could be the greatest test of all time. For those interested please enter the next room. However, you have been warned. This may be deadly. Some of you may die. Some of you may never be the same. So please, think this through."

Ian looked at his sister. He hadn't been informed of this. And this was practically his party. Natalie shrugged her shoulders as if to say, I don't know and I don't care.

"What do you think?" Ian asked, his mind off Amy.

Natalie sighed. "Really? That's all they have? They're trying to scare us with the possibility of _death_?" She said that as though she was being given a dollar after winning the lottery.

"So we shall take this "test"? Right, sister?" Ian asked, though there was no question about it.

She smiled and without answering walked into the next room.

**AMY POV**

Her brain hurt. She couldn't believe this. Déjà vu filled her body. She felt like she was thrown into the past 5 years ago, during Grace's funeral. A wave of sadness went through too. Mix that with the pain of seeing Ian and her déjà vu and she felt nauseous.

She wanted to throw up.

"Amy," Dan whispered, "We need to make a decision!"

She could hear voices crying, people shouting protests. "Why can't we participate?" "Hunt? What hunt?" She heard the shuffling of high heels and heavy footsteps of leather.

"L-let's wait for Alistair first. I want his opinion." Amy said, her voice shaking

"Good plan, except for the fact that Uncle has already decided to go!" Dan snapped.

Amy's head shot up, "What?" She asked astounded.

"Alistair is walking towards the other room!"

"No way!" Amy exclaimed. She never thought Uncle would pull something this crazy without consulting them first.

"C'mon," Amy said and pulled Dan's arm.

"So I take it we're accepting to take this test?" Dan asked.

Amy's eyes were grave. "I don't know yet." She said, and pulled him into the room.

They entered the room with people shoving around them. Security guards held those who weren't supposed to be there back.

The room was plain and simple. It was white with a chandelier made of crystals illuminating it. There were fifty white chairs.

_Why so many? After all there were only few of us who participated in the Hunt…_

Her thoughts were disrupted by Dan who, rather rudely, pulled her arm and sat her in a chair.

"Stay here, I'm going to find uncle." Dan said.

"Dan!" Amy cried, not wanting to be left alone.

"I'll be back," he said waving his hand.

"Jerk," Amy muttered under her breath.

"You better not be talking about me," a British accent said.

She whipped her head to her left. Beside her chair was Ian. He smiled at her and sat down.

She glared at him then turned her body away.

"Amy," Ian said, "Please listen to me, I want to ask you something!"

"Ian," Amy said coolly without turning around, "There's nothing to ask. We haven't spoken in four years. We're done. Actually, we never had a thing to begin with. So why bother with it now?"

"Looks like someone doesn't like you Ian…" she heard Natalie giggle.

"Shut up Natalie." Ian snarled.

"Oh, now don't mind me; I'm just here to watch your love life fall apart. Maybe this is karma. I told you, you should never argue with me." Natalie said, her brown eyes seemed smug.

Amy stifled a giggle while Ian turned red.

"Now don't expect me to be nice to you Amy," Natalie glared at her, "I still don't see why my brother is infatuated with you. I'm starting to think he's going blind."

"Natalie!" Ian warned.

"It's okay Natalie. I get it," Amy said with a warm smile.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"You're just jealous. You think I'm prettier than you. But it's okay. I get that a lot." Amy said smugly and then turned away from her. "By the way, you're only sixteen, that dress is a little too revealing for your age. Don't you think?" she added coolly.

Ian muttered "I told you so."

Natalie turned red. "Excuse me?"

"That dress is too low cut." Amy said slowly.

"My mom helped me find this dress. FYI." Natalie said, enraged.

"Then that explains it." Amy smiled.

_Wow, why didn't I have this much confidence 5 years ago?_

Natalie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, if you would please take your seats. I have an important announcement to make," the speaker said, _Why does she sound so familiar?_

Amy felt Dan slip into the empty seat behind her. "I can't find him!"

"What? He was just here a second ago…." Amy muttered.

Amy strained her eyes and looked around the room, and gasped. Something was off. The chairs were practically empty. She saw Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Ian, Natalie, and with much surprise the Starlings.

_Looks like they finally recovered…_

She saw other kids she didn't know. _Who are they? Did they participate in the hunt?_

Amy knew there was something wrong.

"Dan, there's something wrong. Did you notice that all of us here are like under the age of twenty-one?"

Dan's eyes widened, "Wait a minute…" he leaned over Amy to tap Ian on the shoulder.

Ian turned, "What do you want Daniel?" he uttered, apparently very bored.

"It's DAN! And, where are your parents?"

Ian sat up straighter, "They're… or at least they were over there. That's peculiar.." his voice trailed off.

"Wait, where are the Holts parents?"

"I have a bad feeling…." Amy said.

Then suddenly the room went dark.

"Hello children," said a sinister voice, a voice that made Amy shudder, "I hope you all are well… Some of you think my voice is familiar, it should. After all, I was in the hunt with all of you. Even though you didn't know it, I was there watching everyone's move. I sometimes gave a kind word of advice to you all. But no one really knew who I was."

Amy thought hard. W_ho was she?_

She heard Ian whisper to Natalie, "Get your gun ready."

"But the hunt is over, and now, I want to play a little game. I'm terribly bored you see. So I think it would be best if we had some fun. I have kidnapped your family. At least some of them. And guess what? You're going to find them!" the mysterious women cackled. "So I think instead of me giving you hints… I think I'll just leave you with nothing! By the way, don't go running to the police about this, or you'll be sorry! Now, when you leave this room, act normal, as if nothing happened. Well that is, if you escape this room alive!"

Amy gasped. _What was she going to do? Where as Alistair? Was he okay? Alive? Does that mean there will be someone trying to kill us! Oh my gawsh, what was going to happen!_

Amy knew she had to be prepared. She couldn't panic. That will only bring more trouble.

She slowly reached under her dress, she stopped short when she saw Ian watching her. She blushed. It probably looked kind of messed up… but Amy was really getting her gun out, she knew something bad was going to happen.

Dan looked surprisingly at her, and then with a devious smile reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his own. She silently prayed Alistair was okay, and silently thanked God for remembering to bring her firearms.

Suddenly the lights came back on. Screams of protest were being shouted, and tears were being poured.

Dan went to try the doors, "They're locked!"

Ian looked at Amy, Amy looked away.

He went to the front of the room.

"Everyone please calm down!" Ian shouted.

It took a while but soon everyone was back in their seats.

"We can't panic! If we panic we're going to fail. There's only," Ian paused and counted heads. "Twenty of us! Twenty kids! Some of you who probably never heard of this hunt before tonight! But I assure you that your parents were probably involved. How many of you are older than sixteen?" Ten hands were raised, not including Ian's. "Okay so we need to plan."

"Well how about we try getting out of this room first dumb butt!" Dan called.

"Touché," Ian said after pausing.

"Um, how exactly do we do this? The doors are locked, there are no windows and the ceiling is too high so we can't reach the air vents! Plus this house has no FREAKING signal. So our phones are utterly useless." Sinead said rolling her eyes.

"We could ask politely," a tiny voice called out. It came from a little girl; she was sitting in a lap of a girl who looked no more than seventeen.

Amy smiled, "I'm not sure that will work sweetie, first all, the woman is gone, and second, there's no one here to ask."

Everyone gasped.

Amy felt something cold against her back. Like a gun.

Amy gasped.

"Guess again," a voice whispered.

Then a shot was fired.

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded sooner. I've been sick (and it's freaking summer!) and I have spent most of my time away from my laptop cause my mother doesn't want my eyes to be "strained.." (wth?) anyway I wrote a lon chapter (YIPPEE) just for you guys! **

**AND DON'T WORRY! Amy will get revenge on Ian soon enough. But for now, I needed something to keep them busy, and what's better than a race for their lives? **

**And the mysterious voice is a character I made up… so tell me what you think… do you want Amy to be shot? **

**Tell me your thought please! **


	5. Chapter 5

Amy waited for the pain. Pain that would probably end her life.

"AMY!" she heard Dan yell.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground. Her head banged against the floor and something cracked in her body. Something warm and sticky was between her fingers. Amy suddenly felt the urge to puke.

She tried to sit up, but was too weak and fell back over.

She heard screams and more gun shots.

And the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a person dressed in black wearing a phantom of the opera mask. Looking straight at her with a loaded gun.

Dan could practically feel the tension. The only noise was humming from the IV Amy was attached to.

Amy was fine, Thank God, but she had a concussion and a few broken ribs.

He glared at Ian, who was standing across the room.

This was all _his_ fault as usual.

"This is your entire fault you know," Dan said, breaking the silence.

Ian raised an eye-brow, "I saved her life. You're the one who tackled her."

"You shot at the dude and missed! Then the dude got angry and was going to shoot her! At least I saved her from being shot," Dan responded angrily.

"First, I can't take you seriously when you use the word "dude". Second, I think she would've have been better off shot. I think that would've caused less damage to her."

Dan responded by throwing his shoe at Ian.

Suddenly the door opened and the Starling Triplets entered.

"We reviewed the security tapes," Ted announced.

"There's no evidence at all." Ned continued.

"That's because all the cameras were knocked out. Whoever was behind that mask was meticulous. They didn't leave any evidence that they were there at all!" Sinead exclaimed, clearly dumbfounded, but then added, "Except for the mask…"

Dan shuddered. After he tackled Amy the lights blacked out. Everyone was panicking and freaking out. Suddenly the lights turned on again and the doors burst open. Kabra's security guards burst through the doors loaded with guns. The mysterious man was gone.

The head of security questioned them.

"We were simply watching a horror movie until you interrupted us," Ian said smoothly.

"And what about the girl laying on the floor unconscious?" the guard countered.

Ian blushed, "Um, she is very clumsy, and why are you questioning me? I can FIRE you! Now what are you standing around for. Go get an ambulance, you imbecile, and try not to draw too much attention."

After everyone cleared out Dan and Ian went back to investigate. All they found was the mask he was wearing.

"Did anyone actually get a good look at half of his face?" Dan asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"The Holts are in the waiting room. Eveyrone else is… well still at your house. They have no where to go…" Sinead said.

"Well, I'm calling an emergency meeting at my house tomorrow. So there's no excuse not to be there," Ian announced. "Anyone who was in that room has to come."

"What if we don't want to?" Dan remarked.

"Well you have no choice. If you don't remember we have to find our guardians." Ian said smugly before walking out.

Dan cursed.

Amy blinked. The lights were that were emitting from the window blinded her. Her head was swimming with mushed thoughts and words. She suddenly remembered and sat right up.

_I'm in a hospital? _Amy thought. _What in the world?_

After struggling to find a phone, she eventually found the call button for a nurse.

The nurse, a young blond who looked in her early 30s, came in.

"How are you doing?" the woman asked sweetly. Amy noted she didn't have a English accent.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Amy smiled, "Do you mind telling me what I'm doing here?"

"Oh, you were brought here last night; you suffered a concussion and a broken rib. Your brother, I think, left you this note," she said handing Amy a piece of paper.

Amy, Meet me at the Little Leaf Café 1:00.

_Leaf Café? Where's that? _Amy wondered.

"Is everything okay?" The nurse asked.

"Um, n-no not really, uh, do you know here Little Leaf Café is?"

"Yes, actually. Do you want me to give you the address?"

Amy couldn't believe how lucky she was. "Yeah! Sure."

"No problem! I saw you didn't have any clothes so I lent you something." The nurse pointed to a bright green dress. Amy cringed, it wasn't something she would normally wear, and it would make her stick out like a sore thumb. But she was grateful.

"Thank you," Amy said.

"Sure," the nurse handed Amy a piece of paper with the address on it and left.

Amy got dressed; she winced when she looked at herself in the mirror.

_Oh well, it'll have to do._

She left her hospital room and went outside. She caught the attention of a taxi and gave him the address.

"Are you sure mam? This neighbor hood is sort of, crowded." The driver looked wary.

"Yes, I'm sure." Amy was sure, Dan had told her to go there. She glanced at the clock. 12:45

When she got there she saw what the driver meant, the streets were majorly pack with many people.

She moved through the streets looking for the Café.

Eventually she got frustrated and went to ask a security guard.

"Little Leaf Café?" the guard said, confused. "There is no such thing."

Amy crinkled her eye-brows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes mam."

"Oh," Amy said.

_Why would Dan send her here?_

She soon saw her answer. A motorcycle was speeding towards her; the driver was wearing a helmet and was holding a gun.

"What the heck?" the guard said drawing his walkie-talkie out. But Amy was gone.

Her eyes widened he second she saw the motorcycle and she immediately dove into the crowd and hoped she could easily disappear. _This would be easier if this dress wasn't so bright!_

Then suddenly it made sense.

Dan didn't send her the note!

This was all a setup to get her killed!

_But who?_

She would have to think about it later. The only thing she had to concentrate on was getting back to the Kabra Mansion. Soon she saw a small dress shop.

_Sweet._

Soon she came out wearing a black dress and oversized sun glasses and a ridiculously sized fedora.

"Where'd she go?" she heard a voice. "If I lose her again, boss is going to kill me."

_Again? Oh my god! That's the guy from last night! _

She looked back, the man was blond with a surfer's tan. He looked vaguely familiar. It had to be him

Amy forced herself to walk as normally as possible. She couldn't panic.

Soon she caught a taxi.

She crawled in and said, "Kabra Mansion, and fast."

**A/n: I know, im sorry I am a fail author. But it's okay! Anyway, thank you to Another Artist for the well thought out review. I appreciate it! The rest of this story will take longer to update because my computer deleted the file that contained my plot map and future chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AMY POV**

Amy, after a 20 minute drive, finally reached Kabra grounds.

The driver let out a low whistle.

Amy understood why. The Kabra Mansion was almost a castle. According to Alistair it was once owned by Lucas Cahill. It was his main home so therefore it had to be grand. There was a brick wall surrounding the perimeters of the Mansion. There was an iron gate at the front where you had to check in with security. Then after that you had to walk a good half mile till you actually got to the hou- I mean Mansion. The Mansion had three floors. It looked like something you would see in the medieval times. Bricked walls, tall towers and pointed roofs. It had stained glass window like one in a church. The doors were huge and made of oak.

"You live here mam?"

"No just a guest."

The driver pulled up to the gate.

"Name please." The guard said.

"I'm a Cahill."

"Please proceed."

The driver drove Amy to the door – thank the lord!- and dropped her off. Amy waved her thanks and went inside.

**IAN POV**

He ducked, again. The shoe had almost hit his face this time.

"Would you stop Cahill this isn't target practice!" Ian yelled angrily.

"Well my sister is missing you dope!" Dan yelled.

"Dopey? Like in Snow White?" a little girl piped up. The other small girls looked up in excitement.

"NO! NOT LIKE SNOW WHITE!" Ian screamed. He was frustrated. He had been trying to hold a meeting for the past fifteen minutes and it was failing. The mixture of sadness when Dan announced that Amy was missing mixed with the embarrassment of a small boy asking to go tinkle and that was mixed with the annoyance he had with the Dolts who wouldn't stop wailing about their parents.

"Ian!" Natalie snapped, "Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache!" She rubbed her temples.

"OK," Ian said calmly, "I will try to be calm if you all SHUT UP!"

"That's not calm," Sinead pointed out.

"BEQUIET OR COMMIT SEPPUKU!" Dan yelled.

Finally everyone shut up. Ian looked at Dan, Dan stared back smugly.

"Anyway, I have called this meeting to strategically plan the meeting of our parents," Ian said.

Dan coughed.

Ian shot him a look and added, "And to find my dear Amy"

Dan coughed again.

"I mean to find our dear cousin, Amy."

Dan coughed again.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, I just had to cough."

Ian took a deep breath. "Now I propose we make teams. One team will be sent to find and travel; the other will stay here and research. Those who are too young, will stay here, because it is safe. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Ok so-" Ian was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"What now?" Ian said annoyed.

A girl came in; she was wearing a black dress a very large hat.

"What are you?" Ian snarled.

Dan started grinning like an idiot, "She's Amy!" He then ran over to hug his sister.

Ian watched as she removed her hat and sunglasses. It was definitely Amy, no one else could have those piercing jade colored eyes and red hair. _How'd she get out of the hospital? Well I suppose she is capable of walking…._

"Hey Dan," Amy said giving him a soft smile.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital? You're supposed to be there!" Dan demanded after releasing Amy.

"Well, I actually had a bit of trouble," Amy confessed.

"What kind of trouble?" Hamilton asked, walking towards her.

Ian felt a bubble of jealousy, _How come he gets to stand next to her?_

Amy looked wary, "Someone is trying to kill me."

Gasps were uttered, a young girl started bawling. Ian widened his eyes. _Kill._

Natalie narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Someone sent me to a fake address, and there was gunman there. I think it was a guy from last night," she bit her lip.

"Who sent you?" Dan wondered.

Amy looked at him, "It was the nurse. She was young and blond. She sounded American…."

"Well that settles it. We're in trouble." Ted (or was it Ned?) announced.

"What are we gonna do?" A small boy asked, he only looked eleven.

"_We," _Ian said indicating only the older children "are going to look for our parents. _You,_ meaning the younger children, will stay here where it is safe."

The small boy glared at him, Ian was instantly reminded of Dan.

"Excuse me mister, but my parent are missing and I want to find them! I don't know much about the hunt. All I know is that you guys were probably the same age as _we _are. I want to help."

Ian felt everyone watching him.

"Uh-" Ian was interrupted.

"He does have a point," said Madison.

"We were quite young," Reagan said thoughtfully.

"But we had parental supervision! We had someone to watch after us!" Hamilton said.

"Not everyone," Dan said darkly.

"Yeah, we didn't have our parents look after us," Amy added.

Everyone fell quiet.

Natalie spoke up, "Oh, please, stop being so dramatic. Really, this "orphan" thing you use is getting so old. You had people to watch over you. Someone even died for you. I don't really think you were ever alone."

Dan glared at Natalie.

"She does have a point," Amy said softly, "There was Nellie, Nataliya, Alistair…"

"Yeah, but most of them ended up betraying us one way or another," Dan said.

"But they came through in the end."

Dan fell silent.

The small boy cleared his throat, "As touching as this is, we still haven't solved my problem."

"Our problem," a younger girl corrected.

Ian started to get annoyed. These children were annoying the crap out of him.

"Stay here or die. You choose," Ian said harshly.

"Ian!" Amy scolded.

"What?" Ian said furiously, not caring that he was yelling at Amy.

"They're just children."

"Then more reason to keep them where they are safe!"

"Since when did you care about the well-being of others? Last time I checked you were a cold heartless jackass who thought he was superior to anyone who came before him?"

Ian felt his heart tear a little as he heard that, however, he was still livid. No one talked like that to a Kabra.

"Excuse me? But these are children, and unless you want them to suffer like we did then they are staying here!"

Amy and Ian glared at one another.

The little boy cleared his throat. "Fine. We'll stay here."

Ian smirked.

"But!" the small boy said, "It's only because I don't want to deal with Mister Kabra."

The smaller kids laughed while Ian felt like taking out his dart gun.

"JESSICA!" Ian called for the nanny.

The old woman rushed in, "Yes?"

"Take these children elsewhere," Ian waved his hand.

"Yes, sir," she began directing the smaller children out.

Soon the room consisted of only, Sinead, Ted, Ned, Dan, Amy, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Natalie and himself.

"Only ten of us?" Dan said.

"That won't be enough to search for our parents will it?"

"It has to be," Amy said, "We'll just make teams."

Ian felt the need to speak, "Well I'm the leader. So I suggest that we figure out who is going to stay back and research and who's going to be into the field."

"We'll stay behind!" the Starling Triplet geniuses said at the same time.

Hamilton spoke up, "Uh, Reagan and Madison and me will stay behind."

"Why?" Dan asked.

"We think it's best if we help the Starlings," Hamilton said firmly, but Ian noticed him staring intently at Sinead.

"Fine," Ian said happily knowing that Hamilton was over Amy.

Amy pouted a little while her brother groaned.

"Does that mean we're stuck with you snakes?" Dan asked.

Natalie hissed.

Ian rolled his eyes, annoyed by Daniel, "Yes."

Dan stomped his foot.

Natalie stopped glaring and raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that stomping your foot makes you look like a girl."

Dan stuck his tongue out at Natalie.

Amy sighed, obviously frustrated. She looked so cute when she was frustrated.

"Well, since that's set up, let's think. Where should we look first?" Ian asked, ignoring Amy's frustration.

He was secretly happy that he would be alone with Amy. Maybe she would fall in love with him again. After all, he had the looks and the clothes and the money… and the hair.

Everyone sat and thought where they could possibly look. Amy looked around, she looked smug.

Ian couldn't stand not knowing the reason why. "Why are you looking so cocky?"

"I can't believe that you guys don't realize it!" Amy said excitedly.

"Realize what?" Sinead snapped, obviously upset that her and her genius brothers didn't figure it out first.

"Where we have to go," Amy smiled slightly.

Ian could tell she was enjoying this.

"Oh, would you just tell us already!" Natalie snapped.

Amy looked ruefully at her before continuing. "Well why would he, the gunman, be wearing a Phantom of the Opera Mask?"

"'Cause he thinks he's funny?" Hamilton remarked.

Ian looked at him, "That makes no sense you doof."

Hamilton turned red.

Amy ignored both of them, "France! That's where the Phantom of Opera originated! And that's where we begin the search for our parents."

Sinead looked impressed for a moment, until she realized something, "Wait. Where in France?"

Amy blushed, "I actually have no idea."

"Well looks like your plan has a little flaw in it," Natalie said smugly.

Amy blushed again, while Dan looked angry.

"Well, at least she had a plan. Unlike you who seems to have no brain, and a horrible sense of fashion taste," Dan said, ignoring Natalie's gasp.

"Excuse me?"

"Look at your shoes. I mean, I know your pretty short, but c'mon, don't you think those shoes are a bit too high? Maybe that's why your so ditsy all the time, because your heads always in the clouds!" Dan started laughing at his lame joke; Hamilton (after a few seconds) began laughing as well.

Amy shook her head, like she was ashamed by this.

Natalie, on the other hand, simply huffed and walked away. Ian knew she was going to go change.

Ian spoke up, "Sinead can you do some research on what city the writer was born in?"

Sinead nodded and marched out, Ted and Ned at her heels.

Dan stopped laughing, "Why do you need to research it? It's obviously Paris."

Ian looked skeptical, "What makes you say that, you have no knowledge."

"Well, duh!" Dan said with an eye roll, "Everything happens in Paris."

Amy smiled, "He does have a point…"

Ian still felt doubtful; Why should he trust this oaf? After all, Amy was the smart one between the two.

"Well, we should wait for the triplets to come back," Ian said.

Dan rolled his eyes and made some jokes about Ian's hair.

After a solid ten minutes of being compared to Robert Pattinson, Ian was about ready to blow.

Fortunately, the triplets burst in, "Paris!" They announced, looking victorious.

Ian felt hot with embarrassment; everyone in the room was looking at him.

Dan cleared his throat.

"Oh, shut up," Ian growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**AMY POV**

The awkwardness was almost palpable. You'd think that a simple car ride to the airport would be harmless. But of course, for Amy, it was the exact opposite.

She felt very... embarrassed?

No, that wasn't the right word. She had no reason to be embarrassed. In fact her outfit was very conservative.

Just some blue Juicy sweats and Reeboks.

It was even approved by Natalie, who didn't make any remarks about her outfit.

No, she wasn't embarrassed, she was… nervous.

Right now she was sitting very close to Ian. She could feel the heat coming off his skin.

The usual feeling for revenge was still there, but it was diluted with the attraction to his ultra glossy hair.

And you'd think that he (Ian) would be making some weird jokes and remarks, but oddly, he was just as silent as Amy. All he did was stare out the window, probably lost in thought.

Natalie and Dan, however, were at each others throat.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you." Dan crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

"Excuse me? I would've been happier if you stayed with the Dolts back at the mansion."

"I have to be here to protect my sister. I have to make sure you guys don't poison her or something."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease, your sister can take care of herself. In fact, I have a feeling she's hiding a gun under her sweats. They're strapped to her leg."

Dan whirled around to look at his sister. "Seriously?" he asked.

Amy blushed_, How'd Natalie see that._

"I don't trust either of them," Amy stared pointedly at Ian.

Dan smiled. "Good. Snakes shouldn't be trusted."

Natalie rolled her eyes.

Finally the car came to a stop.

Ian perked up and retched the door open.

"Finally. You two sicken me," Ian mumbled.

Natalie stepped out and put her Prada sun glasses over her heavily mascara clad eyes.

"At least I'm not the one making lovesick goo-goo eyes every time the girl who will never love you back looks away."

Ian looked like he was blushing, while Amy walked past them and straight into the airport.

Amy felt the sudden urge to smile and puke at the same time.

Goo-goo eyes, eh?

**DAN POV**

Dan hated the Kabras, but he had to admit, they came in handy. When security caught them with firearms all it took was for Ian to tell them his name and for Natalie to hand them a few crisp bills.

He supposed the Kabras were very important in London.

Though it made no sense to him.

The only thing they had going for them were their looks, and money.

Other than that they were deceitful brats who were probably going to leave them in a cave or shove him up a propeller again.

So Dan decided to be on guard about everything. He made sure that the snakes weren't doing anything suspicious.

Like when Ian had opened the door for Amy, Dan figured there was something suspicious about it. So he pushed Natalie in front and shoved her first through the door.

Genius, right?

Sadly, he ended up pushing her right into some nice old women. But who knows, maybe those old women were secret assassins.

And when Natalie was about to collect everyone's boarding pass he snatched them away, just incase she ripped Amy's up.

"Thank you and have a safe flight!" the attendant said, after Dan shoved the tickets into their hands.

"Woah!" Dans' eyes widened at the sight of the white plush chairs, and wide TV screens in first class.

Natalie sniffed, "Just because you are used to coach and other low-quality things, doesn't mean we are."

Dan sneered and took his seat next to Amy, who had her eyes intently on a book.

"UGH!" Amy whined, and snapped the book shut "My head is killing me!"

Dan gave a small smile, "Well you did get a concussion…technically you're still supposed to be in bed…"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Yes, because I would definitely be in bed when our guardians are missing."

Dan shrugged, "Hey, don't forget about the psychotic nurse who sent you to your grave."

Amy sighed and opened her book again.

Dan frowned. Here he was, on a plane, traveling to Paris. This reminded him so much of the Clue hunt.

Which was probably a bad thing.

Oh well, he owes it to Mr. Burrito (a name Dan secretly called Alistair)

After all, Mr. Burrito would do the same for him.

Hopefully.

**Natalie POV**

The flight to Paris was unbearable thanks to Dan the buffoon. Every other minute there was non-stop yapping and prodding every living thing on the plane. Even the stewardess got annoyed.

Natalie practically melted in her embarrassment. What would people think of her, traveling with that pathetic excuse for a boy.

What was she doing anyway?

Trying to save her parents. But what about the rest of the lot?

Why should she try to save everyone else's guardians.

She didn't care for them at all.

So why bother?

However Ian had different ideas.

"We need them," he had said, while Amy and Dan were apologizing to some old women.

Natalie knew it was cause her brother was absolutely smitten with the red head. The reason was beyond her.

She was disgusted by the fact that her brother liked someone who dressed in _cotton._

So she knew she had to keep them apart.

She was going to do whatever it takes.

**A/N:**

**So school has started and it's been a little hectic. I 've just gotten used to being in highschool, and it's been going great. Except for the load of homework dumped on me every night. **

**I'm trying to work on "The Truth" but the truth is (see what i did there? PUN!) i have a heavy case of writers block. SO do me a favor and go to "The truth" and post what you want to see happen in the reviews. **

**BTW- I enjoyed the multiple death threats. **

**xoxo,**

**R.I.S**


End file.
